Much insight has been obtained in the chemistry and pharmacology (described under project Z01 AM 19219-03LC and Z01 AM 19228-02LC, respectively) of the 3-deoxymorphine series. Compounds in this series are required as substrates for selective oxidation at C-3 which will afford entry into the natural opium alkaloid series. Efforts along these lines are in progress using chemical and microbial oxidizing agents.